


Callipygian Dreamin'

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [5]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: This is another outtake from my Hawthorne Boys series.Gallant and Michael talk about dreams.Set in Chapter 8.





	Callipygian Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> This can be placed after chapter 6 and after my other short story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an unbetaed work of fanfiction. I own nothing.

Gallant raced to his room between classes, rushing because he had forgotten the book for his transmutation class _again_ and he was going to be late.

He threw open the door and saw Michael, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed hunching over the laptop he had 'borrowed' from one of the other boys and staring at it with fascination. Too curious for his own good, Gallant stopped and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look.

“Is that from Howell's camera?” Gallant asked, surprised and a little discombobulated. There were photos on the screen of various hairdos; blunt bangs, buzz cuts, crew cuts, undercuts, pompadour, quiff, Cesar cuts, blowouts, blowouts with fade sides, Bantu knots, cornrows, a french braid, dreadlocks... everything Gallant had done in the last few weeks was on there. He started to worry his lower lip.

Still contemplating the images on the monitor, Michael missed the expression that overtook Gallant's face.

Suddenly, he spoke: “You're really talented. Put these in a portfolio and--”

“What's the point?” Gallant pouted a little bitterly.

“Nana won't pay for it. She got so mad when I messed up her dinner that I blew any chance I might have had to convince her that this is more than just a silly hobby anyway.”

After a moment, Michael softly said: “My sweet callipygian, you let her make you small.” He turned and looked Gallant in the eye.

“Don't.” He said, anger showing through the firmness of his tone as he grabbed Gallant's wrist. Gal went still as he wondered who it was aimed at, and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Maybe the your dreams are doomed, maybe the _world_ is doomed, but _she_ doesn't get to decide that.”

Nana, then. Gallant offered him a smile as Michael began to softly stroke his wrist.

A moment later, Michael pulled him down onto the bed to lie flat on his back and leaned over to pepper him with kisses on his forehead, his eyes, his nose his cheeks, his jawline... Gallant flushed as he felt the press of a hot tongue asking permission from his lips, and they kissed eagerly for several minutes until a notification chimed on Michael's laptop, reminding Gallant that he was late for class.

Reluctantly he pulled back, an apology in his eyes.

“You should get your book, you won't want to be late for class.” Michael said casually, back to his usual soft tone.

Gallant gave Michael a final heated look and an endearing smile, then quickly got out of the room with his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I learned to italicize! Can you tell that I'm new at this?
> 
> I'm working on writing emotions. How did I do?
> 
> A/N: I take requests as long as they are short.


End file.
